Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode sheet and an electrode sheet.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-77560 discloses a method for manufacturing an electrode sheet, wherein an electrode mixture layer is formed by molding a granulated material into a sheet, and this electrode mixture layer is compression bonded to electrode current collector foil.